


Goodbye, Alabama.

by CallmeJANE



Series: 31 días contigo (Kagehina collection kinktober 2017) [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mudanza
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeJANE/pseuds/CallmeJANE
Summary: Cuando Hinata no encuentra el peluche que le regaló al gato de Kageyama. O también como hablan de sus miedos sin hablar de ello. (colección del Kinktober 2017)





	Goodbye, Alabama.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Holiwi! ¿Qué tal todo? Vengo a dejaros otro kink más que aunque no es octubre yo pronto 2017 se va a ir, yo seguiré subiéndolos poco a poco. En este toca “juguete” y aunque quizás algunos esperen algo más como en el anterior, éste a mi me parece totalmente necesario para entenderlos cómo pareja.  
> (Para los leáis Chicle de Naranja, subí capítulo hace un par de semanas y prontito voy a subir otro)  
> PD: por si alguien no ha leído mi otro long-fic KageHina, en este OS aparece Iñaqui, un compañero de piso de Hinata. Español y con un lenguaje un poco soez.  
> Nada más que añadir para no ser una pesada monumental:

** Goodbye, Alabama  **

por

_CallmeJane_

* * *

 

—No está.

Se filtra el sonido de una cinta al despegarse, como si tiraran con tanta fuerza que se estuviesen llevando parte del material adhesivo.

—El qué.

La madera rebota contra una pared al abrir demasiado deprisa un armario.

—No lo encuentro.

El siseo de las bolsas carraspea contra el suelo.

—Nada, no sé dónde lo he metido.

Kageyama, quien había estado hablando con Iñaqui para que pusiera a la derecha del camión las cajas con cosas frágiles y a la izquierda las bolsas de ropa a sabiendas de que podría ser un total desastre organizarse luego, traspasa el marco de la puerta y entra en la habitación de Hinata. Vacía. Insustancial. Hay marcas de posters en la pared, casi como si un fantasma hubiese atravesado la pintura y hubiese dejado un rastro blanquecino a su paso. Chicles de pegamento aún incrustado entre el papel rugoso que recorre las esquinas del cuarto. Una mesa que nunca fue suya pero que a veces usó de escritorio y que sufrió sus rabias de la misma forma que los escudos resisten a las espadas en medio de la guerra. Ya no queda nada de Hinata en ese sitio, y sin embargo, sigue quedando un rastrojo de recuerdos a lo largo de cada metro.

Si deja que su mente divague un poco incluso puede volver a sentir ese vértigo que lo recorrió desde la sien hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies cuando se besaron por primera vez.

Sólo queda la ausencia de muebles y, por supuesto, un  _muy_  histérico Hinata.

—¡Kags! Dime. Por favor. —Lo mira con ojos desorbitados. Suplicantes. Se la nota. La ansiedad caminándole por la piel en cada gesto que produce y revela—. Dime, por favor, que has visto a Vabo-chan.

Es, en resumidas cuentas, una bola roja carente de sonrisa con dos piernas y dos brazos hirsutos abierto como una estrellita de mar. En un permanente estado de saludo. Es la mascota de la FVIB que aparece normalmente en eventos como el Gran Prix y la World Cup. El padre de Hinata, quien trabaja como arqueólogo trajinando de excursión en excursión había conseguido un par de camisetas con el logotipo. En rojo, en rosa y en blanco. Es precisamente por eso que su hijo tenía tantas camisetas con el monigote estampado. Cuando adoptó a Nesquick –él no le puso ese nombre. Kageyama le puso  _Gato_  pero el muy cabrón comenzó a responder de la noche a la mañana a ese sobrenombre después de que Hinata le diese un poco de mimos. Como buen chaquetero, infiel y desleal gato cambia de bando según su condición y opinión– Hinata le regaló como primer juguete un pequeño Vabo-chan. Cuatro años después seguía casi entero.  _Casi._  Estaba roído por todas partes y el color carmesí se había desteñido entre tantas dentelladas y zarpazos.

—¿No lo metiste en la mochila marrón? Junto con la comida y esa mantita que le compró Yuu de mariposas. —Grandes y naranjas mariposas desplegadas sobre un manto azul arándano. A veces pensaba que era una sutil indirecta sobre ellos y el hecho de que le gusten los chicos y toda la pluma del asunto, sin embargo prefería no cruzar ese puente porque quizás acabaría estrangulando a su amigo con su propio regalo—. Estoy casi seguro de que lo vi antes de empezar a meter todos esos Tuppers de tu madre en la caja —recuerda, caminando hacia la ventana para abrirla—. Que, por cierto, ¿para qué necesitamos tantos? Deberíamos llevarles unos cuantos el próximo finde.

Hinata no le hace caso. Parece estar perdido entre Narnia y Hogwarts, recorriéndose los bosques de su cabeza para hallar un maldito peluche. Se rasca la nuca y lo observa moverse por la habitación sin mirarlo de verdad. A diferencia de Kageyama, quien procura siempre llevar el mismo corte de pelo por comodidad (sin contar su primer año de carrera porque eso fue producto de una desidia asombrosa), él se ha dejado crecer los tirabuzones pelirrojos hasta poder amarrarlo en una pequeña coleta en lo alto de la coronilla. A lo mejor se cree que es una buena forma de ganar centímetros de altura.

—Es sólo un juguete, Hinata, habrá más. —A Kageyama se le arremolinan las tensiones en el pecho cuando vislumbra su expresión con claridad. Se atraganta sin entender muy bien cómo es capaz de saber lo que piensa con sólo tenerlo delante. Con sólo un cruce de miradas.

Tiene los párpados caídos y sus pestañan componen un abanico perfecto para ocultar sentimientos. La frente se le arruga junto a su ceño fruncido y puede distinguir claramente cómo ese mohín infantil que crean sus labioses el mejor método que conoce para aguantar las lágrimas.

—Pero era el primero —musita Hinata, tan bajo que podría haber sido una ilusión del viento que entra y rebota contra el cristal.

En ocasiones, muy pocas y raras, Hinata no se hace el fuerte. Le deja tomar el papel que casi nunca calza. No es a menudo. Por norma general, a quien tiene que calmar y consolar –fuera de los nervios que sufre su estómago– es a él, porque una cosa es conocerlo dentro la serenidad que lleva con ropa de día y otra muy distinta es observarlo desmoronarse al desvestirse, dejando huir el peso de sus inseguridades hasta alguien que lo espera con leche caliente y una sonrisa que llena la casa entera. Así que ser el único testigo de sus pequeñas dudas para Kageyama no es un problema.

—Sí, era el primero —aclara, atrayéndolo de la muñeca para poder sentirlo cerca. Y abrazarlo—. Pero estaba viejo y ni la mejor lavadora del mundo podría quitar esa mancha de barbacoa.

Siente la risa traspasar la tela de suéter gris, calentarle el pecho y deshacerle los nudos que a él mismo se le habían ido formando en las cuerdas vocales. No hace falta decir que no hablan de un muñeco y que sus temores no son por el coste que puede tener una nueva bola de felpa, se conocen demasiado bien y han vivido demasiadas cosas juntos. Hinata hunde la nariz en la tela algodonosa y respira tan hondo que se lleva su aire. Se lo arrebata como buen ladrón de suspiros. Kageyama se entretiene acariciándole los caracoles que forman su pelo en la nuca, flexionando y tensando los dedos sobre la nuca.

—¿No te da pena —empieza, por fin— que el próximo Vabo-chan no tenga los recuerdos que tiene éste?

Hinata apoya la barbilla contra su esternón, con los ojos tan grandes como la primera vez que lo conoció. Lleno de sentimientos encontrados y palabras por gritar y desafíos que recorrer.

—Claro que sí —admite Kageyama—, pero el nuevo podrá estar presente en otros.

Mejores. Peores. Eso aún está por verse.

Hay un brillo detrás del parpadeo que iluminan sus facciones por completo. Hinata tiene una sonrisa capaz de partir el corazón. Parece ocuparle todo el rostro e iluminarle los ojos, fundiendo el chocolate y la miel que hay en ellos.

—¿Has estado pensando mucho en esos otros? —bromea, chupándose unos labios que se han secado por el frío madrugador. Le pellizca los costados con ambas manos, hallando cosquillas entre las costillas.

Kageyama no tiene más remedio que contagiarse de su buen humor y se apunta en una lista mental que las insinuaciones sexuales ayudan  _también_  para animarlo. Juegan a pillarse entre tanteos y bailes sobre un suelo que muchas veces estuvo repleto de papeles, otras de palomitas, de vez en cuando de ropa y que en esta ocasión se extiende desnudo por todo el piso. Solo azulejos claros y manchas imborrables. En un intento por huir de sus dedos Hinata se pone de puntilla y le atrapa las muñecas en el aire. Desliza las palmas hasta que las yemas se encuentran con las suyas, en un espejo, y se entrelazan. Los dientes en una mueca lobuna como única decoración del cuarto. Kageyama no puede evitar –es imposible que alguien lo pare cuando, francamente, sólo piensa que va a poder verlo cada mañana y cada noche a partir hoy. Ya.  _Ahora._ – sentir la imperiosa necesidad de besarle, así que se deja llevar por la adrenalina y una ansiedad sana y el  _te quiero_  que se han declarado muchas veces sin tener que describirlo con palabras. Una nube de humo esponjosa y cálida repleta de azúcar se extiende desde los pulmones y se introduce en sus venas, calentándole la sangre, impulsándolo a morderle el labio inferior.  _Sabes a chocolate caliente_. Le duele el estómago cuando Hinata enreda los dedos en el vello de la nuca y le dice "ven" como diciendo "que te necesito más cerca".

Cuatro años de relación y aún podría morir de inanición con tal de no separarse de su boca.

—Vamos tíos, ¿en serio estáis de besuqueo ahora? —La voz de Iñaqui hace que salten como un resorte, aun abrazados y rojos y con el hormigueo revolviéndole las tripas—. Que todavía nos quedan dos horas y media de trayecto y descargarlo todo y montar los muebles. —Hace un gesto exasperado con las manos, resopla y añade "venga, ya, tortolitos" en un guiño, rompiendo con la imagen barbuda y adulta que lo viste cada día—. No me jodáis que son las siete de la mañana y no me han comprado churros para desayunar.

Se va, gritando algo parecido a "recuerden que las paredes son muy finas y no hay sábanas que lavar en la cama". Kageyama se apunta también otro pro de irse a vivir con Hinata.

_No habrá compañeros de piso que interrumpan._

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Una review por esos churros con chocolate?


End file.
